


취중진담, Drunken truth

by MissLulapricot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Drunk MinSeok, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLulapricot/pseuds/MissLulapricot
Summary: JongDae don’t really remember how it happened the first time. He just remember feeling so good during it and the fall. On the morning, his hyung didn’t remember anything. He just let it as it was, using the fact that his hyung wasn’t really awake to go to the bathroom, putting on some clothes. He didn’t say anything to anyone. He just let it be.Where MinSeok drink way too much and JongDae may have a crush on him...





	1. It happen

**Author's Note:**

> I end up writing this in the middle of the night. I don't know what it worse...  
> Sorry for my english, still trying to master it, but it's not my first language :/

JongDae don’t really remember how it happened the first time. He just remember feeling so good during it and the fall. On the morning, his hyung didn’t remember anything. He just let it as it was, using the fact that his hyung wasn’t really awake to go to the bathroom, putting on some clothes. He didn’t say anything to anyone. He just let it be.  
They were close. Of course they were close. And it stayed this way, MinSeok didn’t let it be another way. If they hadn’t be there for one another along all these years who would have ? Being the only two koreans in a chinese sub-unit, they had to support each other, at least a little.  
They had their habits, JongDae reminding to MinSeok where he put his things in his way too tidy room, MinSeok, being a good hyung, would always make sure to help him out either in dance or in life.  
They are so different yet so close. JongDae would like to go out with his close friends, not for clubbing or to be drunk, just to enjoy the company. He’s not always loud, he’s just loud with the people he like. And even with them he can be surprisingly quiet if the mood isn’t there. He like to be out, to try things, where MinSeok prefer to stay at home and love alcohol way too much. His quiet self can endure alcohol pretty well, but he like the alcohol for the loss it procure.  
And it would happen, when others members would just stay somewhere else and when JongDae and MinSeok are the only ones that are sleeping in their house. It doesn't happen often. It just happened. Like today.  
JongDae is tired, yesterday they just come back from Thailand where they had a concert. But yet, he was out the whole evening, enjoying to see his friends after three months of being an idol.  
When he open the door, he can feel it. It will happen again. Because JongDae will never find the will to say no to his hyung, liking him a little too much. He has to admit that he like it. He like the whole thing. Except the morning.  
For now, he just toes his shoes off and let his coat on the hanger. He find MinSeok on the couch, not that far from passing out. He just sit beside him and pat the shoulder of his drunk hyung.  
“- MinSeok hyung, let go. you’ll be better in your bed.  
\- Hi Jongdae-ah.  
\- Hi”.  
He help the other to stand up and they make it to the hallway when suddenly JongDae is push on the wall, a pair of lips crushing on his. He can feel the lust rising, knowing perfectly how it’ll go. He doesn’t push back, because MinSeok is a really good kisser even if he’s always a little harsh a the start. A hand stroke his hair and another is making her way under his t-shirt. Before anything really happen, JongDae lead them to his room. It always happen there, and he made sur to have everything they can need when it became clear that it wasn’t a one time thing. His dancing is poor enough to not make it worse. 

MinSeok pull their shirts out and start browsing his lips along the neck then the chest of the singer.  
“- You smell so good.”  
Drunk MinSeok have something with the way JongDae smell. And JongDae have a thing for MinSeok low voice when he’s aroused. He just tumble on his bed, pulling MinSeok on top of him. Kissing him back when their lips find eachother. All the caresses, the hands going all over his body, JongDae can’t get enough of it, especially when the hands are MinSeok’s.  
Shiver goes along is spine and he let his own hands touch the perfect frame of his hyung, moaning when teeth pinch his nipple.  
“-Hyung.  
\- You’re handsome JongDae-ah. so beautiful.”  
He’s hard, he can feel it. It’s been awhile since he could do anything and having sex with MinSeok is always so good that he’s boning just by thinking of it.  
The other can’t get enough of his nipple, smiling to all the moans that the younger can’t muffle.  
“- I love your voice.”  
It’s always so sweet, the praise and the care MinSeok give and has when it happen. It make it worse in the morning, when he doesn’t remember anything and he ask JongDae how he find his bed the night before.  
Yet he can’t push MinSeok back. He can’t stop him. Because it’s so good and he love his hyung too much. He lust his hyung too much. He feel something hard inside his tights and he palm it, earning a groan.  
“- Please. I really like you JongDae-ah.  
\- I like you too hyung  
\- I want you JongDae-ah. So, so much”  
He doesn’t answer, pulling out pants and underwear in the same move, teasing his hyung a little just touching with the fingertip.  
“- Just do it already.  
\- We’re not even hyung.”  
His clothes disappear in a blink and he take the whole thing in his hand, searching under his bed for the lube and the condom he hide there. First he take some lube, putting it on his ass rim. MinSeok take care of him but it always arouse him when JongDae is preparing himself or riding him. Masturbing Minseok by a hand and fingering himself with the other. He let a crie out as he found his point.  
The older pull back, out of breath and look at him, not really long to find what earn this crie.  
“- You’re touching yourself”  
A kiss, tender, fall on his mouth then two.  
“- That’s so cute.  
\- I don’t… Ah… Don’t want to be cute. ahh.  
\- So cute yet so hot.”  
He hold his hyung a little firmer than before, stroking stronger to shut him. which happen for a long moan.  
“- Who taught you ouh to do ouh that ?  
\- I’m far from innocent hyunggg.  
\- Let me help you.”  
It don’t take long until JongDae is a mess of moans and sweat.  
“-Just fuck me already hyung.  
\- Do it yourself JongDae-ah.”  
The tease in the older voice make him groan, but he know that he won’t win. So he push MinSeok and sit on his lap.  
“- You really like me riding you, don’t you.”  
He’s a little out of breath and twitching but the look his hyung give him is bewitching. He put the condom in place then slid down on the dick with an erratic breath. It hurt, not that much but he need just a few second to adjust himself, breathing erratically.  
“- You okay ?  
\- Just a second hyung” he let out breathly.  
Two hands cup his face and a long and loving kiss bloom on his lips. Enough to make him rose to go back on his position. His shaking arms hardly supporting him as he slowly ride MinSeok. Humphing every time he slam on the other pelvis. The older quickly shift position to help him out, the pace apparently too slow for him.  
The alcohol not letting it last long, MinSeok come trusting in JongDae, moaning his name, clenching his heart. He stay almost a minute in place, trying to get back his senses before pulling out then bending on the younger tights. He tie the condom before kissing JongDae pelvis, stroking him. When he take him in full mouth, another crie ringing in the empty house. JongDae doesn’t last too long, pulling out to come on the sheets.  
The both take some time to calm themselves. Usually, that’s when MinSeok pass out, letting JongDae take care of the mess they made and taking him to his room.  
But MinSeok doesn’t pass out this time. He look to JongDae who stand up, taking the condom to the garbage.  
“- How did you know that I love when you ride me ?  
\- It’s not the first time hyung.  
\- I don’t remember another time.  
\- You never remember.  
\- Why ?  
\- Because you’re drunk every time.  
\- How long ?  
\- Maybe six months after our debut ?  
\- I always come to you when I’m drunk ?  
\- Not always, but I believe I’m the only one with who you end up like this.  
\- Why did you let me do this ?  
\- Because you’re drunk.  
\- That’s not a good answer.  
\- Aren’t you ?  
\- Not enough to ignore what’s happening. I know what I doing now, what we’re talking about.  
\- If you know what you’re doing, then clean yourself hyung.”  
He answers, giving him a wet towel as he start to change the sheets.  
“- You didn’t answer.  
\- I’ll answer if you remember hyung. If you don’t, why would I take the pain.  
\- I hurt you, right ? Not remembering.  
\- Don’t worry about this hyung. It not like it gonna change a thing.  
\- It can.  
\- What can ?  
\- Me knowing what’s happening to myself every night I’m drunk can change a lot of things.  
\- It won’t. Let me clean myself and I’ll help you to go back in your room.  
\- Let me sleep here JongDae.  
\- Why would I ?  
\- Because if I do not remember this night, at least I’ll know something happen.  
\- Then put some clothes on you’re gonna catch the flu either way.”  
He disappears in the hallway, probably to take a shower. MinSeok stand up and go to the dressing to get a t-shirt and an underwear from JongDae then find a pen on the deck and messily wrote his donsaeng name on his hand.  
He let himself fall in the bed after that, passing out this time.  
When JongDae come back, he feel relief to see his hyung sleeping. He didn’t feel ready to face more question, his tiredness making him more emotional than he is usually. He collapse beside the older, letting himself closer to the warm, bracing himself to face the next morning.


	2. Waking up is the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this time, he had hope, really.

The bed around him is cold. It doesn’t take him to long to figure it when he come back to his senses. A crushing feeling make him curl up under the sheet. It still hurt. Even more now. His hyung must know that something happen. That they had sex. He probably won’t ever be the same with him. He don’t want to cry. He really don’t, but it’s just happening. Probably the tiredness and his weak nerves giving him up too. He close his eyes, listening, easily recognising the pace of MinSeok in the stairs. If drunk MinSeok have something with his smell, JongDae knows by heart the pace of his members, knowing who’s passing by by the sound of their walk.   
He try not to jump when the door open. He freeze hearing MinSeok coming closer. He just doesn’t know what to do. He even forgot to breath.  
“- You’re awake ?”  
He doesn’t dare move.  
“- I know you are. Is everything alright JongDae ?”  
Then breath. He feel like crying for good now and he doesn’t really hold himself. He doesn’t know yet if it’s of relief or sadness, but tears are definitely going down through his nose and check to the bed sheet. Something is placed on the nightstand and a weight bent down the mattress.  
“- JongDae, answer me please.  
\- Hyung…”  
He would have prefer if his voice didn’t come some rough, but it does.  
“- JongDae, what’s happening under this ? Are you crying ?  
\- Am okay hyung, I’m okay.  
\- You don’t sound like you do.   
\- Just let me already. I’m used to.”  
A hand pat him, then the sheets are lifts and a warm presence make his way along his back, two arms circling him and pulling him against the older.  
“- You shouldn’t be used to me leaving you.  
\- Why ?  
\- Because you definitely deserve more than just that.  
\- You remember ?  
\- Mostly. I really wasn’t that drunk yesterday.  
\- Then why did you kiss me in the first place ?  
\- Because I feel like it ?... More because I like you.  
\- Don’t.  
\- Don’t what ?  
\- Don’t pity me hyung. Don’t tell me what you assume I want to hear because you feel bad. It’s worst.  
\- Why would I make things up ?  
\- Because you feel bad having sex with me more than once without remembering it and seeing how I endure it.  
\- You know that I didn’t know it yesterday when I was kissing you.  
\- Yes.   
\- Yet I kissed you.  
\- You were drunk.  
\- Not enough to not being aware of what I was doing.  
\- You made this point pretty clear last night.  
\- Because I was aware. I didn’t expect you to answer my kiss or what happened after. Yet it was so good and so hot. Now that I know we did it more than once I’m annoyed that I only remember this time because god. I want to be sure I treat you correctly each time, and I would like to make up to all these time you woke up to be the only one knowing all we did.   
\- Every time you’d take care of me hyung. Every single time was as good as this time. And every time I choose not to tell you. There is nothing for you to make up.  
\- There is. I really like you JongDae. Remember when I said in an interview that you were more like a wife for me ?  
\- That’s embarrassing.  
\- It’s been a long time that I know we share something more but I couldn’t point it yet. But I was watching TV yesterday and something ring my bell. I feel like we are those old but still in love couple.  
\- I’m not really sure if I like the idea.  
\- We shared so much, just the two of us, I feel like nothing can break it, and I really really like you JongDae. Going this way with you wasn’t what I expected as my future but I would like to try this out before.  
\- You’re okay with the idea of us having sex ?  
\- After yesterday, I’m more than okay.  
\- The idea that you and me could be a we ?  
\- Definitely.  
\- Really ?  
\- Really.”  
JongDae quickly turn himself to snuggle in the arms that are hugging him.  
“- I really like you too hyung”  
It crack a smile on the older. He silently play with the younger’s hair, feeling comfortable there.  
“- I made you coffee, but I don’t know if it still hot.  
\- You’re the best hyung.”  
If they end up taking the whole day to cuddle, kiss and rest, it’s nobody’s business, and certainly not ours.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it ^^


End file.
